La Noche de las Brujas
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS23...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

*Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction.  
*Nombre del OS: La Noche de las Brujas.  
*Disclaimer: Stephenie creó toda la maravillosa saga. Yo simplemente pensé en esta trama. La saga y los personajes No me pertenecen.  
*Advertencia: Este OS contiene Lemons. Léanlo bajo su propio criterio.  
*Pareja: Bella y Edward.  
*Número de palabras: 7,312 (según el contador de palabras de word)

* * *

Caminaba hacia el edificio de matemáticas mientras miraba cómo toda la universidad estaba adornada con telarañas, calaveras, calabazas, monstruos y brujas. Y claro, esa. La representación personificada de lo que se celebraba esta noche. La noche de brujas.

Todos en la universidad de Washington estaban esperando la noche de Halloween muy emocionados, y casi todos en el campus estaban invitados a las distintas fiestas que esta noche se realizarían.

Mientras que el plan de la aburrida Isabella Swan para esta noche, era ver unas películas de miedo y cuidarme de no ser asustado por algún idiota que quisiera jugar bromas en estos días.

Llegué a la clase y recibí mi materia como cualquier otro día. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando un tipo vestido de negro y con una máscara cubriendo su rostro, entró y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Isabella Swan?

—Eh, sí —dije, dudando de él por su apariencia.

—Toma esto. Es para ti, te estaremos esperando. —Miré el sobre que me entregaba, y cuando levanté la mirada, ya no estaba.

Abrí el sobre con mucho cuidado, esperando que no fuera nada para asustarme. Entonces salió una invitación. Una invitación para mí. ¿Quién quería invitar a Isabella Swan a una fiesta? Esto debía de ser una broma.

Matemáticas era mi última clase, así que guardé mis cosas en mi casillero y me fui a mi habitación. Llegué y me tiré a la cama a ver la invitación. Era en un lugar lejos del campus, pero por ser noche de brujas, teníamos permiso de salir de él, con la condición de no regresar después de las 3.

No tenía idea de si ir o no. Entonces comencé con una lucha interna. Parte de mí sí quería ir y cambiar un poco la monotonía de toda mi vida viendo películas mientras que los demás se divertían.

Entonces ese lado valiente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar un disfraz entre sus cosas.

Ese sería mi trato. Si encontraba un disfraz, iría a la fiesta. Si no lo encontraba, entonces simplemente no iría.

Entre mis cosas me encontré con un estúpido disfraz que mi mejor amiga, Alice, me había enviado a hacer hace unos años, cuando pensó que yo iría a alguna fiesta… algún día. ¿Por qué rayos aún estaba entre mis cosas? Maldije porque al parecer mi suerte se estaba volviendo en mi contra.

La tarde llegó, y comencé a prepararme para la dichosa fiesta, y una vez vestida, me di cuenta que no había forma de que saliera vestida de esta manera.

Mi disfraz era de una conejita de Playboy, con todo y la colita, el corbatín y las orejas. _Dios, no podía ir así a una fiesta._

Estuve a punto de quitármelo, cuando recordé lo que había escuchado en una película llamada 'Chicas pesadas.' La noche de brujas era el día perfecto para que las mujeres se vistieran como mujerzuelas sin ser criticadas.

Así que, en vez de quitármelo, terminé de maquillarme y peinarme. Busqué la cazadora más larga que tenía para poder taparme en lo que llegaba a la fiesta. Me la puse y al cerrarla, agradecí que me cubriera lo suficiente.

Salí del campus, tomé un taxi y le di la dirección al conductor. Ya era muy tarde, y en las calles todos los jóvenes disfrazados iban a las distintas discotecas y fiestas que había en la ciudad.

Llegué a mi destino, le pagué al conductor del taxi y bajé, sintiendo los nervios. No sabía qué hacer.

_Aún puedes retirarte, Bella,_ pensé. Pero mi lado más valiente habló. _Vamos, Bella. Entra._

Entonces caminé hacia un callejón y vi la puerta que indicaba el lugar. Se escuchaba música, así que entré y pude ver a muchos chicos bailando y besándose. Luego vi hacia un lugar donde… _Dios_… dos mujeres se estaban besando y un par de hombres sólo las acariciaban mientras les quitaban la ropa.

—Dios, ¿qué clase de fiesta es esta? —murmuré.

—Es una orgía —me contestó un chico a mi lado. El chico era rubio y de piel blanca. Su cabello era largo y lo tenía en una coleta.

—Tengo que irme. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí. —Traté de irme, pero el tipo me tomó de los brazos.

—No, muñeca. Tú no puedes irte, porque la fiesta está hecha para ti —dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

— ¿Por… mí? —tartamudeé.

—Sí, muñeca. Esta noche, tú eres el sacrificio… y no sabes las ganas que tengo de que la hora de tu sacrificio llegue —dijo y me acorraló contra la pared. Trató de besarme, pero no me dejé.

Entonces un tipo enorme, con una sonrisa de niño y un cabello rizado y corto apareció, y empujó al rubio que me había acorralado.

—Déjala, James. Aún no es tiempo. Tendrás tu oportunidad luego.

El chico rubio llamado James bufó por lo bajo y se retiró. Mientras lo hacía, aproveché la distracción y caminé hacia la salida.

De la nada fui levantada, y el chico grandote me colocó como un costal de papas sobre su hombro.

—No te puedes ir. La fiesta aún empieza. ¿Por qué no bailamos?

Cuando estuve de regreso en el suelo, vi que estaba en la pista, mientras que el chico enorme se mecía de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música.

—Vamos, nena. Baila. Esta noche debes divertirte. —Lo miré aterrada. Quería gritar, pero mi boca estaba seca, y él lo notó—. Oh, ya sé. Necesitas algo para que te animes, ¿no es así?

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó casi a rastras hasta donde estaban las bebidas. Alcohol era lo único que podía ver en todas las botellas.

— ¿Te gusta el tequila? —preguntó.

—No tomo —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo —dijo. Me sirvió un vaso y me lo entregó—. Toma, te ayudará a relajarte y entrar en ambiente.

—No quiero nada. Me quiero ir a mi casa. ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero estar aquí?

—Pues como lo veo, nada evitará que pierdas tu virtud en esta noche.

— ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando? —Estaba sintiéndome furiosa. Mi 'loba' interna, estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

—Pues que si sales de aquí… —Se acercó a mí y señaló a James—. Él te asegura, y no creo que puedas escapar de él. Es un maldito sádico al que no le importaría acorralarte en un rincón para aprovecharse de ti.

—Pero si me quedo, nada mejorará, ya que no sólo seré violada por un maldito infeliz, sino también por todos los que están en esta fiesta. Incluso tú lo harás.

Negó con la cabeza. —Pues ahí te equivocas, porque ésta no es una orgía como todas las demás. Nadie te tocará hasta que el primero que te reclame te quite tu virtud.

— ¿Y eso qué mierdas significa? ¿Me venderán como a una maldita vaca?

—No. —Sonrió—. En todo caso, será como a una sexy conejita —dijo y tocó las orejas de mi disfraz.

— ¿Por qué rayos me escogieron a mí? —Las lágrimas en mis ojos estaban próximas, lo sabía.

—No llores. No es tan malo —dijo. Me ofreció nuevamente un vaso—. Algún día deberás perderla de todos modos.

—Pero no hoy. No aquí.

—Pues no puedes hacer nada. Ya entraste. La única forma que habrá de salir será cuando tu coño ya esté bien follado.

—Pues quiero salir, y buscaré un modo de hacerlo. —Me tomé el líquido del vaso que el enorme me había ofrecido, para tomar valor.

Caminé por todo el lugar, en busca de una maldita salida, ya que la salida principal no era una opción.

Seguí caminando y busqué en cada lugar que pude, hasta que de repente, alguien me tomó. Comencé a gritar y a patalear, pero muchas manos se aferraban a mi cuerpo, y me dejaron inmóvil. Mi chaqueta fue quitada, dejándome en el maldito traje de coneja, expuesta a todos.

Empecé a gritar, pero alguien colocó una mascada en mi boca y me impidió seguir gritando. Después taparon mis ojos, y mis pies y manos también fueron atados.

Me sentía tan impotente por esto. Sentía que alguien me cargaba al estilo novia. Sentí el movimiento de subir escalones. _Genial, ¿a dónde me llevaban ahora?_ Estaba algo mareada por tanto forcejeo, pero me seguían moviendo bruscamente mientras era llevada. La música había cambiado a una especia de música de ritual, y supe que había llegado la hora de mi 'sacrificio'. Y estaba a punto de ser subastada como un pedazo de carne.

_Bueno, podría denunciarlos cuando salga de aquí_, pensé. Pero no. Si iba con alguien, seguramente todos lo negarían. Probablemente tendrían un pacto en casos de emergencia.

Alguien me reclamaría y se llevaría mi virtud, para que luego el resto de los presentes se metieran conmigo. No había forma de escapar, ya no lo había. Estaba atada y moverme no servía de nada.

Sentí cómo era colocada en el piso, y de la nada me empujaron y caí de rodillas, mientras que alguien me tomaba del pelo y tiraba de este para hacerme ver al frente… _como si pudiera ver._

— ¡Este es el sacrificio de esta noche! —Una voz gritó y todos en la fiesta soltaron un ruido, mostrando su acuerdo.

—Esta hermosa conejita decidió venir a ser cazada esta noche. Y no dejaremos que se marche de aquí hasta que su inocencia sea consumida totalmente. Gota a gota, dejaremos que la lujuria se apodere de todos, y le enseñaremos de lo que se ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo.

Todos gritaron en acuerdo con lo que el tipo decía.

—Pero primero, y como es tradición, le daremos la bebida sagrada a nuestro valiente sacrificio.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí, y cuando sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas, sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por toda mi piel. La mascada fue retirada de mi boca y sentí cómo acercaban algo a mis labios, y un olor extraño golpeó mi nariz.

—Bebe —me dijo una voz aterciopelada que me erizó los vellos de mi nuca. Su voz era tan sexy, y el tono de orden en que lo dijo hizo estragos en mí, y abrí la boca para dejar que lo que me ofrecía entrara en mi boca.

La bebida era fuerte, y estuve a punto de escupirla, pero esa voz de Dios volvió a hablar. —No. Debes beberlo todo. —Su orden hizo que continuara, y así bebí todo lo que me había ofrecido.

Cuando retiró el vaso de mis labios, sus dedos recorrieron mis labios limpiando los restos. No sabía si estaba mareada por la bebida, o por qué si tacto estaba haciendo que algo cerca de mi entrepierna comenzara a palpitar.

El tipo de la voz sexy, rozó mi cuello con sus dedos, mientras subía la mascada de nuevo a m boca. En ese momento el mareo volvió. Estaba perdiendo la lucidez, y estaba deseando que él me volviera a tocar.

Sentí como su olor a sándalo se alejaba de mí, y ya no sentí su respiración erizando mi piel. Deseé poder desatarme e ir a buscarlo, para que sus dedos volvieran a tocar mis labios y mi piel. Dios, estaba divagando. No tenía idea de qué tenía esa bebida, pero me estaba afectando mucho.

—La media noche se acerca, así que espero que estén listos para comenzar. Así que, ¿listos para ofertar?

Tragué en seco, a pesar del mucho líquido que había bebido.

—Comiencen.

Escuché mucho ruido, y luego murmullos en alguna parte alejada.

—Entonces está decidido quién comenzará el sacrificio.

Todo el mundo guardaba silencio, y entonces el reloj sonó e indicó las 12.

—Ahora todo el mundo a divertirse y a follar, que para eso estamos aquí.

Entonces sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí y reconocí el olor. El tipo de la voz sexy. Fui levantada y sentí que me comenzaba a mover, así que sabía que ya iba a ser entregada a mí nuevo dueño, por llamarlo así.

—Así que ya estás lista. —Mierda. Esa voz tenía algo que hacía que sintiera algo que nunca pensé que sentiría—. Esta noche te haré mía. —Santa mierda, no podía ser. El chico de la voz sexy me había reclamado.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar en lo mucho que disfrutaría de estar en sus brazos, y que sus labios recorrerían todo mi cuerpo, y que lo besara mientras yo gemía su nombre y él me penetraba… No sé qué estoy pensando. Creo que la bebida me afectó más de lo que pensaba.

Entonces me dejó caer en la cama, en la cual reboté. Bueno, al menos teníamos cama para esta noche. _Sigo divagando._ Sentí sus dedos deshacer las ataduras de mis pies. Mis zapatos también fueron quitados, y luego sentí cómo desataba mis manos y acarició mis muñecas. En seguida sentí que acariciaba mi cabello y la mascada en mi boca fue retirada.

—Bien. Así podré oírte gritar y gemir mientras te hago mía. —Sus palabras hicieron que el lugar entre mis piernas palpitara, y sentí como mis bragas se comenzaban a mojar. Maldito cuerpo mío me estaba traicionando. No podía creer que deseara esto, pero lo hacía. El sólo oír su voz hacía que mis emociones volaran y que mi mente se volviera inservible. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él dentro de mí.

—Esta conejita está lista para jugar esta noche. —Su voz se convirtió en un tono más ronco, que me hizo mojar mis bragas aún más.

Sentí que mi cabeza era levantada y luego sentí su respiración en mi cuello mientras lo comenzaba a besar, luego lo mordió y gemí en su oído.

Me tomó, me levantó de la cama y tomó mi boca con desesperación. Me besó. Un beso salvaje y lleno de lujuria. Su lengua invadió mi boca y comenzó a danzar con mi lengua, haciéndome lanzar gemidos de placer, y cuando terminó el beso, mordió mi labio inferior.

Me tomó del cabello, me giró y me tiró a la cama. Este tipo era rudo. Sólo esperaba que fuera cuidadoso, tomando en cuenta que era mi primera vez.

Sentí que se ponía sobre mí, quitó mi pelo del camino y empezó a besar mi espalda, mi cuello. Tiró de mi pelo y siguió besándome los hombros, y entonces comencé a sentir cómo sus dedos bajaban el cierre de mi traje.

Estaba loca, eso era seguro. Estaba permitiendo que un tipo desconocido de voz sensual hiciera esto conmigo.

Me volvió a tomar del cabello y me levantó de la cama, por lo cual grité. Estando de espaldas a él, sentí su erección golpeando mi cadera, luego él se alejó un poco y con sus manos comenzó a bajar el disfraz, y cuando este cayó al suelo, quedé en mi sostén y mis bragas.

—Lindo culo. —Entonces me dio una nalgada que me hizo saltar, algo que él aprovechó para voltearme—. Y, Dios. Esos senos son… hermosos.

Sentí sus labios nuevamente besarme, mientras quitaba mi sostén y sus manos acunaban mis senos. Luego sus dedos jugaron con mis pezones, los cuales se estaban poniendo duros. Él los pellizcó, abandonó mis labios y sus labios se movieron a mi cuello, descendiendo poco a poco, dejando besos húmedos por mi clavícula. Gemí cuando llegó a mi seno y lo besó, lamió. Lo besó y lo mordió a su antojo, hasta que mi pezón quedó completamente duro, entonces decidió atender a mi otro seno, con el cual también jugó.

Mis bragas estaban mojadas y mi entrepierna pedía a gritos atención. Era interesante lo que una bebida y su voz podían hacerme.

_Dios santo_ este hombre era un maestro en el arte del sexo. Este hombre sabía cómo hacer que una mujer se sintiera querida.

—Eres tan dulce. Tu piel sabe… de mil maravillas. —Comenzó a bajar, besando mi vientre. Mis piernas se estaban volviendo gelatina. Sentía que no podía con esto. Estaba muriendo en sus manos, con sus caricias; su boca se estaba convirtiendo en mi perdición. Mi lado valiente se reía de mí mientras me repetía una y otra vez que había tomado la mejor decisión al venir a la fiesta.

—Puedo olerte —susurró—. Apuesto a que tu coño ya está listo para ser follado. —Entonces sentí como su mano se adentraba entre mis bragas. Sus dedos comenzaron a pasar por mis pliegues, y de un solo tirón con su otra mano rompió mis bragas, dejándome totalmente expuesta a él.

—Oh, nena. Estás tan mojada por mí.

Sus palabras me hicieron perder la cordura, y a ciegas comencé a buscar su camisa. Cuando la encontré, se la quise quitar con mis manos torpes.

—Oh, estás ansiosa —Se rio—. Eso me gusta, pero déjame disfrutar de un poco más. —Y entonces caí a la cama de nuevo.

—Abre las piernas. —Lo hice sin pensarlo.

Entonces sentí su respiración en mis pliegues, y luego como sus dedos comenzaban a explorar todo mi monte de Venus. Grité cuando sentí su boca en mi entrepierna. Él comenzó a besar, a morder mi clítoris, haciendo que clavara las manos en las mantas de la cama. Sus labios me besaron en lugares que nunca pensé que se pudieran besar. Mientras, sentí dos de sus dedos entrar en mí y comenzar un vaivén lento y luego rápido, haciendo que sintiera mil emociones en mi interior. Me estaba retorciendo ante él, llena de placer.

_Santo del día de hoy_, este hombre intentaba matarme y lo estaba logrando. Sentí un remolino de intensas sensaciones en mi vientre cuando su lengua se unió a las embestidas de sus dedos, y descubrí cómo mis caderas comenzaban a moverse en busca de él.

Estaba segura que ya no podía más. Mis músculos vaginales estaban contrayéndose, y entonces él comenzó a moverse más y más fuerte. Todo dentro de mí parecía derretirse.

—Vamos, bebé. Quiero ver cómo te corres para mí. —Y eso me hizo perder todo. Dejar que mi cuerpo convulsionara de placer, mientras sentía como era llevada al mismísimo cielo y bajada al infierno en un instante. Mis huesos se volvieron de mantequilla y perdí totalmente la conexión entre mi mente y mi cuerpo. Mi corazón galopaba como loco y mi frente estaba llena de sudor, mientras que mis manos se clavaban más a las sábanas y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba por completo.

El chico se quedó quieto un momento mientras baja de mi nube. —Bueno, ahora que ya te relajaste, creo que será más fácil el siguiente paso. —Y sin más, me tomó y me levantó. Sentí como era colocada sobre algo frio, lo que erizó mi piel. Era algo plano y frio; con la poca cordura que esta recobrando comencé a analizar dónde estaba.

_Una mesa_. Estaba sobre una mesa o algo así. Si su idea era comerme, había decidido el lugar adecuado.

—Bien, escucha. Esto haremos ahora. —Su voz me trajo de nuevo al mundo terrenal—. Junta tus piernas y súbelas. —Hice lo que me pidió, entonces sentí que ponía algo suave debajo de mi trasero—. Tus manos aquí. —Las colocó al borde de la mesa—. Te sostendrás con fuerza. —Asentí.

Escuché como se caía algo al piso, y luego el sonido de plástico al ser cortado, y de nuevo lo sentí a él, que se pegó a mi trasero. Elevó más mis piernas y entonces lo sentí: estaba desnudo. Sus manos me sujetaron de mis piernas que estaban muy elevadas.

—Vamos a follar ese coño tuyo. —Rio y entonces comencé a sentir como su miembro comenzaba a entrar en mí.

_Santa mierda_. Era grande, muy grande. Sentí pánico, _¿__y si me pasaba algo? __¿__Y si me dolía?_

—Relájate —me pidió y siguió con su intromisión.

Un grito fuerte salió de mi boca cuando entró por completo en mí. Había dolido. Mi virtud ya no estaba, él se la había llevado esta noche.

Mi mente estaba procesando todo cuando él terminó de entrar en mí por completo.

—Lo siento si te dolió.

Estaba por gritarle mil cosas, pero su pene comenzó a salir en mí, y luego entró de nuevo, entrando completamente. Luego salió y entró, mientras con sus caderas golpeaba mi trasero.

El ritmo de sus embestidas se hizo más fuerte y más profundo.

—Eres tan estrecha y estás tan dispuesta para mí.

Su ritmo fue aumentando y la sensación del remolino en mi vientre volvió nuevamente. Podía sentir ese segundo orgasmo acercarse, mientras que él no dejaba de embestirme con dureza. Me aferré a la mesa con mis manos todo lo que pude mientras él seguía.

El dolor se había marchado, dejando sólo una leve molestia y mucho placer.

Me estaba viniendo y él lo sabía, ya que se movía más y más rápido. Tanto que creí que me haría daño.

— ¿Sabes qué me gusta de esta posición? —preguntó entre dientes, pero aún así con voz seductora.

—No— respondí, más bien grité mientras comenzaba a jadear y gemir por todo lo que sentía.

—Me encanta estar tan dentro de ti —dijo entre embestidas—. Oh sí, bebé. Vamos, sé que quieres venirte. Vamos, córrete conmigo.

Y fue eso lo que me llevó al límite y me hizo sentir nuevamente un orgasmo mientras presenciaba cómo él experimentaba su propio orgasmo.

El cielo nunca me había parecido más cercano en toda mi vida, y junto a él lo había podido tocar, e incluso jugar con las nubes. Como si pudiese leer mi mente, me habló.

—Bebé, tú y yo hacemos magia.

Él seguía dentro de mí, entonces abrió mis piernas, las bajó y se recostó sobre mi pecho mientras me daba un beso en el vientre.

Ambos estábamos recobrando nuestras energías cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta.

—Maldita sea, Edward. Ya deja en paz a la chica. ¿Qué tanto te cuesta follarte una vagina? Abre, que los demás también queremos disfrutar de los gemidos de ese bombón. —Me alteré al reconocer la voz. Era el tal James.

El chico de la voz sexy salió de mí y comenzó a maldecir. No comprendía nada.

Entonces me levanté de la mesa. El chico se acercó a mí y me quitó la venda. Me alegré de que no hubiera mucha luz, lo que ayudó a mis ojos a acostumbrarse más rápido.

Fijé mi vista en el chico que estaba conmigo corriendo de un lado a otro, completamente desnudo, y entonces lo vi bien. Era el chico más sexy que había visto, con un cuerpo de infarto, su muy bien formado abdomen y sus piernas y brazos bien trabajados. Entonces vi su pene… _Dios_, aún cansado era grande. ¿Cómo demonios hizo para meter eso en mí? Su rostro era perfecto, como si fuese el del un ángel. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, estaba alborotado… Claro que lo estaba, acababa de follarme. Sus labios eran tan divinos, como los había imaginado mientras me besaban y sus ojos eran los más bellos ojos que había visto en la vida. Eran verdes, por lo que podía ver en la luz baja de la habitación.

El chico se acercó a mí y me entregó mi sostén. —Vístete, debemos irnos —murmuró.

—Pero ¿y mis bragas?

—Lo siento, las rompí.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que me vista? —Se agachó y me dio unos bóxers, sus bóxers—. No hablarás en serio.

—Pues es eso o salir desnuda.

Me levanté de la mesa. _Sí había adivinado__,_ pensó. Estaba lista para ponerme a saltar, pero un incómodo dolor en mi entrepierna me detuvo. Me vestí con mi ropa interior y me puse a buscar mi disfraz.

—No puedes ponerte eso, no si quieres que salgamos de aquí. —Él sólo tenía un pantalón, y tenía su camisa en sus manos. Entonces me la lanzó.

—Póntela —susurró, y más golpes en la puerta sonaron—. Ahora —ordenó e hice lo que me pidió.

Él se colocó sus zapatos y yo busqué los míos. —Bien, ¿estamos listos? —dijo colocándose una chaqueta de motorista de cuero.

—Edward Cullen abre la maldita puerta —gritaron desde afuera.

—Listo, vamos —dijo y abrió la ventana.

—No pensarás que salga por ahí, ¿verdad?

—Es por aquí o por ahí. —Señaló la puerta desde donde James gritaba.

—Vamos sube. —Se dio la vuelta y me subí a su espalda—. Sujétate bien, mono araña.

Entonces me sujeté mientras él comenzaba a descender por la ventana muy ágilmente.

Al tocar el suelo los dos, él me tomó de la mano y me comenzó a llevar por un callejón oscuro. Salimos y encontramos una moto. Él se subió en ella y me miró.

—Vamos, súbete.

—No.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ir a buscar un taxi, vestida así, a estas horas de la madrugada? Suerte con eso, y si encuentras a James me lo saludas.

— ¡Espera! Está bien. —Subí a la moto y me aferré a su cintura. Arrancó la moto y salimos a las calles que gracias al cielo ya estaban vacías.

Llegamos a un hotel súper lujoso. Bajé de la moto con él y le entregó las llaves al ballet, me tomó de la mano y sentí que todo en mí se estremecía ante su tacto.

Entramos al hotel y caminamos por la recepción, y luego me llevo a los ascensores. Entramos y luego él presionó el número de piso.

El ascensor subió, nadie dijo nada. Él no soltaba mi mano y mi cabeza aún no asimilaba qué estaba pasando. Salimos del ascensor y llegamos a un pasillo; él me jaló para que comenzara a caminar por ese pasillo.

Llegamos a una puerta. Él sacó su llave de la chaqueta, deslizó la tarjeta y se abrió la puerta.

—Entra.

Entré dudando. La habitación era un lugar hermoso, todo parecía hecho con los más altos estándares en diseño de interiores. Los colores de la habitación eran tonos dorados con tonos cremas y la iluminación tenue, así que todo se veía cálido y acogedor.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunté con un tono de voz tan bajo que dudé que me hubiera oído, pero me escuchó.

—Te traje aquí porque es el lugar más seguro, al menos esta noche, y más con James afuera.

— ¿Conoces a James? —Él me miró y me indicó con un gesto que me sentara. Me senté en un enorme sillón crema con sus cojines dorados.

—James es mi primo. —Me quedé callada un momento.

— ¿Y qué quiere conmigo?

—Llevarte a la cama.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué yo?

—No lo sé. —Mi cara debió de mostrar mi confusión, porque luego agregó—. James y yo fuimos invitados a esa orgía por mi hermano que estudia en la Universidad contigo; y desde que mi hermano le mostró la foto de la chica que sería el sacrificio, James dijo que la quería en su cama al costo que fuese.

—Me quiere a mí, entonces.

—Sí, y lo estaba por lograr, si no fuera porque me enteré de su plan.

—Y por eso me pediste primero. —Él asintió.

—Y supongo que desde ahora no me quitaré de encima a James hasta que me meta en su cama. —El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto y sacudió su cabeza en negación.

—No debería preocuparte ya que James y yo viajamos mañana a Japón, y cuando estemos allá, el te olvidará y tú seguirás con tu vida.

— ¿Te vas? —Mi voz sonó rota al pensar en perderlo, aunque sinceramente no nunca fue mío.

—Sí. —Su voz sonó triste—. Por eso quiero protegerte esta noche. No quiero que James te ponga un solo dedo encima, así que esta es mi habitación de hotel. Te puedes quedar aquí esta noche, puedes pedir comida, te puedes bañar o ir a dormir… supongo que debes estar cansada.

Asentí y él sonrió. — ¿Por qué no me sacaste antes si sabías que James me pediría luego de que tú me tomaras?

—Porque no pude... —Me miró y se acercó a mí mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello—. No pude evitar ese deseo que sentí por ti. Creo que fui tan cobarde como James, porque robé tu inocencia, la cual no me pertenecía. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro—. Me gustaría pedirte perdón por ser débil; yo no debí tocarte y aprovecharme de la situación.

—No lo hiciste. La bebida que me diste me mareó un poco.

—La bebida no tenía nada, era sólo una combinación de jugos de fruta. Si acaso tenía un toque de vino. Yo mismo la cambié para que poder sacarte, pero tú eres tan deseable…

Abrí la boca ante sus palabras y mis bragas se mojaron de nuevo. Dios, nadie nunca me había dicho algo tan... lindo y sexy en mi puta vida.

—No pude detenerme. —Se está acercando cada vez más a mí—. Si no te vas a dormir o a algún lado ahora, no sé si pueda detenerme, y no quiero hacerlo; ya demasiado daño te he hecho.

—No quiero que te detengas, no lo hagas. —Mi voz estaba cargada de sensualidad, ni siquiera yo misma me reconocía al decir eso.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí y me besó. Un beso tierno lleno de pasión, pero a la misma vez de entrega y disfrute.

—Detente —murmuré en sus labios.

Entonces él se alejo de mí con una cara de tristeza.

—Lo siento yo no debí. Creo que saldré.

—No quiero que te vayas, sólo quiero que te detengas para que sepa qué nombre gritar en esta ocasión. —_Dios__,__¿__yo dije eso?_

Sonrió de medio lado y estuve a punto de tirarme sobre él y cogérmelo en el sillón.

—Que descortés soy... Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Mucho gusto Edward, yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me puedes llamar Bella.

—Pues un gusto Bella. —Se acercó a mí y sentí su respiración en mi cara y sus manos en mi cintura. Me jaló pegándome a su cuerpo. — ¿Y dónde nos quedamos? —Entonces su boca comenzó a besarme, haciendo que mi mundo se perdiera en mil sensaciones.

La sección de besos fue increíble. Terminamos en el sillón, besándonos y acariciándonos. Ya que ahora tenía una visión completa de su cuerpo, me deleité tocando su muy bien formado cuerpo.

Entonces me tomó de la cintura y paró de besarme. Me llevó a la habitación y mi entrepierna saltó de alegría al saber que tendría un poco de atención.

Pero no se detuvo en la cama; abrió la puerta del baño y me sentó en el lavabo. Con suaves caricias metió sus manos en la camisa y acarició mi espalada, luego jaló mi camisa y sonrió al verme.

—Creo que te quedan más lindos a ti que a mí —dijo y jugó con el elástico de los bóxers—. Lástima que se tendrán que ir. —Jadeé por sus palabras.

Entonces se alejó de mí y lo vi caminar a la ducha donde comenzó a jugar con las llaves. Cuando encontró la temperatura correcta, me miró con esos ojos verdes tan intensos que atraviesan el alma y la desnudan en busca de tus secretos. A mí no me interesaba que supiera todos mis secretos, con tal de que su mirada nunca me abandonara.

— ¿Quieres darte una ducha? —dijo pícaramente.

Le sonreí y me acerqué al y le di un beso. —Sí.

Entonces él me giro para quitarme mi sostén y los bóxers. Me besó la espalda y una mano se deslizó a mi pecho y lo masajeó y luego lo soltó. —Métete a la ducha —ordenó y recibí un golpe en mi trasero. No fue duro pero me quejé mientras él sonreía y se llevaba las manos a la chaqueta. Entonces me giré y le tomé las manos.

—Es injusto que yo no pueda, déjame hacerlo a mi —dije como una niña chiquita haciendo un berrinche, él me respondió con un beso.

Comencé a deslizar la chaqueta de sus brazos mientras sentía mi piel con la de él. Me estaba excitando demasiado con esto; lancé la chaqueta a algún lugar del baño y luego tracé figuras por su abdomen mientras bajaba a su pantalón. Busqué el cinturón y lo quite, mis manos temblaban mucho, así que me costó mucho abrir el botón y quitar el zíper, pero sonreí cuando lo hice sin lastimarlo. Tomé el pantalón y lo bajé y… _vaya_, había olvidado que no tenía bóxer. Su miembro estaba tan erecto y grande, mis ojos se abrieron de verlo.

—Vamos, no quiero tener que esperar más.

Ambos entramos a la ducha. El agua estaba tibia y deliciosa; él tomó el shampoo y comenzó a lavar mi cabello. Luego tomó la esponja y con ayuda del jabón comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo, haciendo ligera presión en mis partes sensibles, pero no tocó mi muy necesitado centro, sino hasta después, cuando terminó todo mi cuerpo, se centró en ese lugar. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar mover mis caderas en busca de su tacto… lo necesitaba tanto.

Cuando terminó, me hizo girar y él se lavo rápido el cuerpo, mientras yo sólo miraba la espuma resbalar en su cuerpo, y el agua descender por todo este. Entonces no pude más y le quité la esponja y comencé a enjabonarlo, concentrándome en sus parte sensibles, así como él lo había hecho, y cuando terminé, comencé a enjabonar su miembro a lo que el comenzó a gemir y gruñir. Me sentí poderosa al saber que yo lo podía llevar a ese punto sólo con mis caricias.

—Basta —ordenó y me quitó el jabón—. No quería hacerlo aquí, pero tú me has obligado. —Entonces me acorraló contra la pared. Estaba fría y esto hizo que me excitara más.

—Enreda tus piernas en mis caderas —dijo mientras me levantaba. Hice lo que me pidió y con sus manos tomó mis nalgas y sentí su miembro en mi entrada.

—Cuando te vi, te imaginé gritando mi nombre mientras hacíamos el amor contra la pared.

Diciendo esto me penetró, y juro que vi estrellas brillar.

— ¿Te dolió? —preguntó.

—No como la primera vez —respondí para tranquilizarlo.

—Pues te acostumbrarás. —Sonrió y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, de forma rápida casi desesperada. Sus caderas chocaban con las mías y el sonido del agua caer en nuestros cuerpo era de lo mejor. Nunca, ni en mis sueños más locos, pensé en que pudiera tener sexo en la ducha con un adonis como él.

Mis manos estaban locas, buscando de donde agarrase. Las coloqué en su espalda y comencé a clavar mis uñas en su espalda. Me preocupé de que le doliera, pero él esta tan concentrado follándome que ignoró el hecho.

Una de sus manos abandonó mi trasero y se escabulló a mis pliegues y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, lo que hizo que el remolino en mi vientre se hiciera presente. Era tan placentero que no me di cuenta cuando comencé a gemir su nombre y jadear en su oído pidiéndole más y más.

—Oh, Edward, ya no puedo más, estoy por llegar —jadeé en su hombro mientras sentía mis músculos contraerse en torno a su masculinidad.

—Vamos, Bebé, córrete para mí —gimió mientras me besaba.

Entonces me dejé llevar y los espasmos de placer descendieron por mi columna vertebral, y mientras sentía todo mi cuerpo derretirse bajo su tacto, sentí algo caliente deslizarse en mi entrada y supe que él también había encontrado su liberación mientras mis músculos le exprimían hasta la última gota.

Mi orgasmo fue tan fuerte que pensé que moriría en sus manos, mi cuerpo experimentó la ya conocida relación luego de la liberación más agradable.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo mientras salía de la ducha conmigo en brazos. Me sentó sobre el lavabo y tomo una toalla y me envolvió en ella.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama, donde me secó el cuerpo, me colocó una de sus camisas y me dejó en la cama, donde me recosté y comencé a cerrar los ojos.

—Duerme, estás muy cansada. —Se inclinó y me besó.

Entonces me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo y dormí de maravilla.

Desperté cuando sentí como unos dedos acariciaban mis mejillas, luego mis labios y me moví un poco.

—Hora de comer, dormilona. —Su voz me hizo volver a la realidad, y saber que lo que había vivido en la noche anterior no fue producto de un sueño.

Abrí los ojos y lo encontré a él con sus ojos verdes mirándome y sonreí al verlo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Asentí con la cabeza y él me dio un beso.

—Buenos días —le dije en sus labios.

Me levanté y fuimos agarrados de la mano a la habitación de la estancia, donde nos esperaba un desayuno.

Durante el desayuno no hablamos mucho ya que él se sentó muy cerca de mí y no paraba de darme besos en todas las partes que dejaba expuesta la camisa que me había dado.

Entonces recibió una llamada y supe que todo estaba por terminar… que era momento de marcharme. Mi corazón se estremeció ante la idea, y me di cuenta que por mi parte esta relación se había convertido en algo más que sólo sexo… increíblemente yo sí me había empezado a enamorar de Edward.

—Era mi jefe. Dice que tengo que estar en dos horas con James en el aeropuerto.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que debo irme. —Me levanté y él se acerco a mí y me comenzó a acariciar las mejillas y entonces se inclinó para besarme. Fue un beso lento y pausado, casi tan romántico pero sabía que era un beso de despedida.

—Tenemos aún una hora para despedirnos. —Sonrió mientras yo asentía con la cabeza ante lo que sus palabras me proponían.

Llegamos a la habitación y los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar, estaba triste por su partida pero debía entender que él no era para mí, así que disfrutaría lo más que podía este último encuentro.

Su boca comenzó a descender por mi clavícula, y luego tiró de la camisa, dejándome totalmente desnuda, ya que sólo la camisa me había puesto para dormir.

—Eres hermosa y extrañaré tener a alguien como tú en mi cama.

Sus manos rápidamente acunaron mis pechos y comenzó a torturarlos y pellizcarlos; luego su boca se unió a la tortura, mis jadeos no se hicieron esperar y comencé a tirar de su cabello cobrizo.

Cuando terminó su tarea con mis pechos, comenzó a besar mi vientre y dejando ligeras mordidas y besos húmedos llegó a mi monte de Venus.

—Abre las piernas —dijo con ese tono tan demandante que sólo él tenía.

Hice lo que me pidió y sus manos comenzaron a explorar en mis pliegues. Una mano tomaba mi seno y la otra estimulaba mi sexo, y su boca besaba mis labios. Dándome esos besos a los que me habían vuelto tan adicta en las últimas 8 horas.

Me puse a jugar con mis manos y comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones ya que no traía camisa. Bajé sus pantalones y luego sus bóxers, su polla saltó lista para mí y sonreí al verlo.

Ambos estábamos listos y estábamos necesitados de tener el cuerpo del otro para convertirnos en uno solo. Y entonces, sorprendiéndome por completo, me tomó ahí de pie en medio de la habitación.

Me levantó, colocándome en puntillas. Estaba muy excitada y él me penetro, comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, sacándome gemidos de mi garganta.

—Tu coño es perfecto, tú y yo, bebé —gruñó mientras se movía más rápido.

—Edward, oh Dios.

—Vamos Bella, todavía no. Puedes aguantar más, eres perfecta y eres mía y no quiero que lo olvides. Este cuerpo es mío —dijo y entonces sentí como un dedo se unía a su intromisión.

—Oh, Edward. Yo...

—No Bella, vamos, todavía podemos más.

Siguió penetrándome hasta que mis paredes se contrajeron y no puede más. Me viene sola, con espasmos de placer, mezclados con miles de sensaciones y nuevamente el cielo y las nubes me parecieron tan cerca que si estiraba mi mano podía tocarlas.

Edward experimentó el suyo un momento después, mientras descargaba sus cimientos en mí y maldecía por lo bajo.

Comenzó a caminar conmigo en brazos y se sentó en un sillón; me colocó a horcajadas sobre él y me abrazó.

Nos quedamos recobrando el aliento y tranquilizando nuestros corazones, sin decir nada, ambos cubiertos de una capa de sudor.

—Voy a extrañar tu olor —dijo mientras daba un beso en mi coronilla.

—Pues si no te vas, no deberías extrañarlo. —_Diablos __¿__yo había dicho eso? Sólo lo pensé__._

Y mi boca lo dijo.

Escondí mi cara en su pecho y lo escuche reír. —No te apenes por lo que dices. A mí también me gustaría quedarme, pero la vida tiene otros planes. —Se quedó callado y luego levantó mi rostro—. Te propongo un juego. Dejemos que la vida se encargue de hacer lo que debe hacer. —Lo miré confusa, así que se apuró a decir—. Mira, no te daré mi número, ni correo, ni te mandaré cartas, y tú harás lo mismo. Dejaremos que la vida se encargue de volvernos a juntar, claro, si eso es lo que la vida quiere. Si debemos estar juntos, la misma vida moverá sus cartas y nos cambiará de caminos hasta que lleguemos a encontrarnos de nuevo. ¿Aceptas?

Me quedé pensando en la situación. No saber de él me dolería y lo sabía, pero me dolería mas tener que dejarlo luego de terminar de enamorarme de él, cuando ya fuera parte de mi vida. Dejarlo ahora seria más sencillo, cuando los recuerdos de ambos sólo eran una noche de sexo.

—Acepto, creo que la vida sabe lo que hace.

Me sonrió y nos levantamos. Comenzamos a vestirnos. Edward había ido a comprarme ropa a la tienda departamental del hotel mientras yo dormía

Me vestí con mis bragas y sostén de un tono azul eléctrico.

—Es por eso que no puedo resistirme a ti, te ves demasiado sexy, y me dan ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y secuestrarte y quedarme contigo y hacerte el amor todo un mes. —Sonrió—. Termina de vestirte antes de que no pueda controlarme.

Terminé de vestirme con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa a botones azul, me había comprado incluso unas zapatillas negras, terminé de vestirme y me peiné el cabello de recién follada y lo sujeté en una coleta.

—Creo que es demasiado lo de la ropa.

—No lo es. Fue mi culpa que perdieras tu dinero y tu chaqueta, y tu ropa interior y todo eso —dijo mientras recogía su chaqueta—. Bien, vamos.

Salimos del pasillo. Él llevaba su maleta y en el ascensor no dije nada, ni caminando por el lobby me atreví a decir algo. ¿Qué podía decir sin que mi corazón se hiciera pedazos?

Cuando salimos, Edward habló con el portero que le confirmó que su moto ya se había ido al aeropuerto en la mañana. Una limosina esperaba en la entrada y tras ella un taxi.

—Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós. —Sonrió y se acercó a mí y me besó—. Si la vida quiere, te veré en algún momento —murmuró en mis labios.

—Si la vida quiere, ya no extrañarás mi olor. —Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa de lado que tanto me gustaba.

—Tu taxi ya esta pagado así que sube y toma. —Me dio un poco de dinero—. Es por lo que perdiste cuando te quitaron la chaqueta.

—No puedo.

—Tómalo por favor. —Caminé al taxi y él a su limosina. Las puertas estaban abiertas en ambos carros y los dos estábamos por subir cuando él se giro—. Bella, cuídate ¿quieres?

Asentí y ambos subimos a nuestro vehículo, entonces fue ahí en el taxi cuando me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y comencé a llorar mientras mi corazón se destrozaba. Mi cabeza se giró para ver como la limosina de él daba la vuelta en la esquina y se iba para siempre de mi lado.

No podía culpar a mi lado valiente por llevarme a la fiesta, ya que ella no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse en esa Noche de Brujas.


End file.
